Our Holding Hands
by Rozen91
Summary: Melalui sebuah jalan kehidupan dengan berpegangan tangan. Tak adanya hubungan darah tidak akan menjadi dinding pemisah. Dengan senyum, sang kakak menuntun sang adik untuk berjalan bersama. Namun, pegangan itu tak selamanya utuh. Salah seorang harus melepas tangannya.


Sebuah cerita berkisah tentang sebuah jalan yang dilalui oleh seorang kakak dan adiknya.

Mereka tak terhubung oleh darah, namun itu tidak menjadi dinding pemisah.

Saat itu, sang kakak menggandeng tangan sang adik.

Dengan senyum,

menuntunnya untuk berjalan bersama.

**.**

**.**

**Our Holding Hands**

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Rozen91

**.**

**.**

Adik angkatku, Draco, diadopsi saat berumur 4 tahun. Ia berasal dari sebuah panti asuhan di North Horrington, kota kecil yang berjarak 34 km dari kota ini. Ibu bilang itu kota musium; banyak bangunan tua yang rapuh, namun pemerintah tak bergerak untuk merenovasinya. Draco adalah satu-satunya anak yang tertinggal di panti asuhan itu. 'Semuanya sudah diadopsi dan bekerja,' ucap ibu suatu hari mengenang ucapan penjaga di sana. Panti asuhan itu berdinding bata, namun sudah banyak retakan di sana-sini dan atap bocor, bahkan rusak. Aku tak bisa membayangkan perasaan Draco yang tinggal sendirian di sana sebagai satu-satunya anak yang belum diadopsi. Ibu berkata bahwa di sana dia hanya bermain dengan boneka musangnya atau mengikuti _bunda_-sebutan untuk penjaganya- pergi ke pasar. Setelah orangtuaku mengambil Draco, panti asuhan ditutup. _Bunda _tak pernah terlihat lagi. Dan Draco tak pernah menanyakannya. Sekalipun. Dia bahkan menolak saat orangtuaku mengajaknya untuk mengunjungi _bunda_-nya.

Aku tak mengerti. Karena, saat itu, Draco yang masih kecil berkata begini, "Tak ada siapapun di sana. Tak ada."

Dan memang, di sana tak ada siapa pun. Panti asuhan tak bernama itu telah berubah menjadi bagian dari bangunan tua tak berpenghuni lainnya. Aku bertanya-tanya darimana dia tahu itu.

"_Bunda_ bilang, tak akan ada siapapun saat aku pergi," jawabnya saat itu, seolah membaca pikiranku dan kedua orangtuaku.

Kupikir, Draco selalu sendirian dan sudah terbiasa akan hal itu. Aku sering melihatnya berdiri di dekat pintu sambil menggenggam tangan boneka musangnya saat aku tak sengaja menoleh ke rumah dalam jalan menuju sekolah. Aku tak menyukai pemandangan itu. Hatiku terasa sakit saat melihatnya begitu. Aku seolah...bisa merasakan kesendiriannya. Kesepiannya. Dan tanpa sadar aku telah berlari ke arahnya dan menepuk kepalanya.

"Aku akan segera kembali dan mengajakmu bermain di taman, mengerti?" Draco hanya mengangguk. Oh ya, dia jarang tersenyum. Aku bisa menghitung senyum yang pernah ia tunjukkan pada keluargaku dulu. Dulu aku kesal sekali padanya, karena kupikir dia anak yang sombong. Tak mau bicara dan tersenyum. Walaupun perbedaan umur kami hanya satu tahun, aku ingin sekali dia memanggilku 'kakak'.

Saat masuk SD dan saat mengenalkan teman-temanku pada Draco, mereka mencemoohnya. Mengatakannya anak pungut. Bukan adikku. Hanya karena warna rambutnya yang pirang platinum yang dimana tak diwarisi dari ayahku ataupun ibuku. Dan warna matanya yang berbeda. Abu-abu. Aku marah sekali saat mereka menyebutnya seperti itu. Namun, aku menahan diri karena tak mau membentak di hadapan Draco. Yaah, walaupun itu bukan akan menjadi pertama kali aku membentak di depannya. Aku bahkan sudah pernah membentaknya.

Tapi, Draco sama sekali tak bereaksi. Dia hanya menatap kami dan pergi seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Saat itu dan sejak saat itu, aku bersikap dingin terhadap teman-temanku. Dan karenanya, tak ada yang mau berteman lama denganku. Mereka semua menjauh seolah aku adalah pemarah yang kerjanya menggerutu terus.

Aku tak ingin menyalahkan Draco atas itu semua. Draco adalah adikku dan sudah kewajiban bagiku untuk menjaganya.

Sudah kewajibanku, bahkan saat kedua orangtua _kami_ meninggal. Sudah kewajiban bagiku untuk menjaga dan melindunginya.

Ya. Orangtua _kami_ meninggal saat aku berumur 7 tahun dan Draco, 6 tahun. Menyedihkan. Aku tak mau mengingat saat-saat itu. Saat yang sangat berat dan dan memusingkan. Aku bahkan tak bisa berpikir jernih. Sampai aku menepis tangan kecil yang berusaha meraihku. Tangan Draco.

"PERGI DARI SINI! !" bentakku kala itu.

Draco benar-benar pergi. Padahal aku tak bermaksud kasar. Bukan itu maksudku; menyuruhnya keluar dari rumah.

Dia pergi dengan membawa boneka musangnya. Bodoh. Memangnya dia mau pergi kemana? Rumahnya hanya di sini, di rumah _kami_; Ayah, ibu, aku, dan Draco. Itu masa-masa yang berat dimana semakin membuatku frustasi saat aku tahu dia tak terlihat dimanapun. Bahkan, paman berkata, "Kemana Draco? Dia selalu main ke rumah siapa?"

Salah.

Draco tak punya teman bermain selain boneka musangnya dan aku. Dia memang tak punya teman.

Dan dia membuaku cemas saat mencarinya ke seluruh tempat yang mungkin saja menjadi tempatnya untuk singgah. Hingga akhirnya aku menemukannya di taman. Di bawah lampu penerang. Di kotak pasir. Ia bermain dengan boneka musangnya.

Aku merasa geram, cemas, frustasi, lega, dan marah di saat yang bersamaan. Entah emosi mana yang harus kukeluarkan dahulu. Dan aku memilih menamparnya. Untuk pertama kali, aku menamparnya.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa saat itu aku menamparnya. Lama kemudian, baru kutahu alasannya bahwa itu adalah ungkapan kebencianku melihat sosok kesepiannya. Aku tidak suka melihat pemandangan dirinya yang berdiri sendirian tanpa cahaya di kedua matanya dan dengan tangan yang menggenggam lengan boneka musangnya. Aku tidak suka melihat kesepiannya.

"Jangan pergi sembarang, bodoh!"

Dia menatapku dengan sedikit ketakutan dan bingung di matanya. "...Maaf."

Itu pertama kalinya dia meminta maaf. Karena, kupikir, dia hanya sering diam dan kemudian pergi ke kamarnya bersama boneka musangnya –jika aku marah padanya atau membentaknya.

Setelah pemakaman, seorang paman mengambil kami berdua sebagai anak asuhnya. Severus Snape namanya. Pria bujangan yang ekspresi wajahnya selalu murung dan kesal. Dia mengatakan bahwa ia adalah sahabat ibu _kami_. Sebagai yang paling tua dan sekaligus yang kini bertanggung jawab atas Draco, dengan setengah hati aku menerima 'tawaran'-ya, jika kau bisa menyebutnya tawaran- laki-laki itu. Terlebih tak ada kerabat yang bersedia menampung kami. Biarpun harta warisan orangtua _kami_ begitu menggiurkan. Aa, entah apa yang aku harapkan.

"Kalian akan tinggal bersamaku. Paham?" katanya saat itu dengan wajah datar dan dingin. Aku ingin menolak, namun yang kutakutkan adalah Draco. Aku tak bisa merawat dan melindunginya sendirian. Belum, belum bisa.

Severus membawa kami ke kota kecil yang familiar, bukan bagiku, North Horrington. Draco tak mengatakan apa-apa. Kupikir, aku akan mengajaknya untuk mencari penjaganya yang dulu. Mungkin Draco akan sedikit lebih senang jika melihat orang yang dulu merawatnya. Aku tak bisa mengatakan bahwa dia terpukul atas kematian ayah dan ibu, namun aura di sekitarnya tampak berat. Mungkin aku hanya menebak-nebak tentang perasaannya; dia bahkan tidak menangis saat di pemakaman, walaupun dia tampak bingung dan heran melihat peti mati di masukkan ke dalam tanah. Tapi, kurasa dia memang menyadari kehilangan yang menggantung di dalam rumah dan pertanyaan tak terjawab tentang keberadaan ayah dan ibu darinya padaku.

Kadang aku berpikir bahwa Draco terlalu tenang, namun aku sadar bahwa ia pernah tinggal di panti asuhan; tempat kita mendapatkan keluarga yang akhirnya akan meninggalkan kita.

Dan aku, aku tak bisa membawanya bertemu dengan seseorang yang akan mengingatkanku bahwa Draco bukanlah adik kandungku.

Aku tak bisa.

**xxx**

"Kau dengar, Draco?" tanyaku, "tetap di rumah sampai aku kembali." Draco mengangguk. Aku tersenyum puas seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Aku akan cepat pulang, aku janji." Aku tak lagi melihat wajahnya saat berlari menuju jalan besar saat kulihat bus kuning familiar berhenti di sana.

Di kota ini, kami tak banyak bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang di sekitar rumah Severus-entah mengapa aku merasa kalau semua tetangga jarang berkomunikasi satu sama lain, seperti sifat Severus. Akibatnya, Draco harus kutinggal sendiri jika ke sekolah dan paman Severus pergi bekerja di tempat-entah-apa-namanya ("Kau tak perlu tahu," ucap Severus datar saat ditanya mau kemana). Sejujurnya, aku tak mau meninggalkannya sendiri di rumah, mengingat lingkungan yang kami tempati itu cukup asing dan kupikir berbahaya, malah semalam aku mendengar pemabuk menyanyi di dekat jendela dapur.

Aku berhasil menepati janjiku. Tak ada hambatan berarti di sekolah baru hingga aku bisa pulang lebih cepat, walaupun aku merasa sedikit aneh karena banyak anak-anak asing yang menyapaku. Kuharap Severus telah berada di sana dan menjaga Draco, namun seperti yang kuduga, Draco masih sendirian di rumah. Dan mendengarkan perintahku untuk mengunci pintu rapat-rapat, kecuali kupikir dia memang ada di dalam rumah.

"Draco!" panggilku keras saat melihatnya bermain di danau, di dekat cagar alam –atau kau boleh menyebutnya pemakaman tua- yang terletak dekat dengan area belakang rumah paman Severus yang dibatasi oleh sungai kecil.

"Kau bocah kecil! Sudah kubilang jangan keluar rumah kalau tak ada orang dewasa bersamamu!" peringatku seraya menjewer telinganya –tak terlalu keras, tentu saja-.

"Aduh!" ringisnya pelan seraya menarik-narik tanganku agar melepaskan telinganya. Heh! Jeweran ini saja tak bisa membayar kepanikanku saat mencarimu tahu!

Dan sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke rumah, aku menceramahinya dengan berbagai peringatan yang terlintas di pikiranku saat itu. Mengagumkan, aku belum pernah merasa pernah berbicara sebanyak itu selama hidupku.

"Kau aneh, Harry," komentar Severus saat aku –dengan setengah hati- melaporkan kejadian siang tadi-yeah, kuharap dia bisa membuat Draco lebih merasa harus mendengarkan kata-kataku, terutama peringatanku-, tapi Severus malah menatapku aneh dan mengatakan kata itu juga.

"Aneh?"

Ia meletakkan cangkir tehnya di meja. "Kau tahu," katanya, "kupikir Draco sudah mengenal tempat ini, karena di sinilah ia berasal dan tinggal selama 4 tahun hidupnya."

Tanganku berhenti bergerak di bak cuci piring. Aku menatapnya curiga dari ekor mataku. "Paman," ucapku pelan, "tahu kalau Draco berasal dari kota ini?"

Severus menatapku lama, seolah berusaha menebak-nebak apa yang sebenarnya ingin kuketahui. Ia menyeruput tehnya tanpa suara. "Aku yang mengantar orangtuamu ke panti asuhan itu."

'Panti asuhan itu'.

Aku mengerutkan hidungku kesal dan kembali mencuci piring. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang paman bicarakan," ujarku yang ditelingaku terdengar bagai gerutuan. Jelas sekali bahwa aku tidak mau diingatkan tentang hubungan tanpa darah antara aku dan Draco. Sepertinya Severus cukup memahami ini, karenanya dia tak berbicara apa pun.

Panti asuhan. Selama di kota ini, aku tidak ingin membahasnya. Walaupun sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan model panti asuhan tempat Draco dulu tinggal, namun aku tak ingin menggali masa lalu. Sekarang Draco adalah adikku dan aku akan melindunginya. Dia adalah adikku.

Keluargaku satu-satunya, seperti halnya diriku baginya.

"Kau bilang, kau menemukannya di dekat danau, benar?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Hening sejenak.

"Ya."

"Di sana ada pemakaman tua, 'kan?"

"Ya." Aku menatapnya kali ini, penasaran dengan apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya.

"Orang-orang di sini jarang pergi ke tempat itu, dan danau itu pun termasuk. Pastikan kau tak membiarkannya ke sana sendirian."

"Bilang itu pada Draco. Dia yang berbuat, bukan aku," gerutuku.

"Kau yang akan memberitahunya," katanya tajam seraya berjalan ke ruang tengah. Aku melempar tatapan kesal. Kenapa orang dewasa itu sangat tidak bertanggung jawab! ?

**.**

Draco diam menatap kedua kakinya seolah mencari hal menarik di sana daripada diriku yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah kelam. Seolah badai akan terjadi di relief wajahku.

"Ingat, Draco," mulaiku serius, menekan setiap suku kata, terutama namanya. "Kau jangan pergi ke mana pun, selama aku belum datang dan mengantarmu ke tempat-terserah-di-mana-itu."

"Aku tahu. Kau sudah mengulangnya sepuluh kali," katanya.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu, agar kau tidak beralasan bahwa kau lupa," balasku tajam seraya berpaling pergi ketika kulihat bus kuning telah menepi di jalan besar.

Mungkin, jika seandainya aku menoleh ke arahnya saat itu, aku akan melihat hal paling familiar yang sangat membekas di ingatanku.

Kesepian.

**.**

"Harry, kau baru pertama di sini, jadi kami berencana membawamu keliling kota. Kau mau?"

"Ah, maaf. Kau tahu, aku harus menjaga adikku, jadi..."

"Kau bisa mengajak adikmu."

"...Maaf, tapi...dia agak pemalu, atau yaah kau bisa menyebutnya seperti itu."

"Dia bisa berteman dengan kami, kau tahu."

"Emm, masalahnya agak rumit. Maaf, aku benar-benar tak bisa."

"...oh, oke, tak apa. Lagipula itu hanya rencana, kok. Kau tidak perlu merasa tidak enak."

Mereka memaksakan senyum, bahkan beberapa dari mereka menyembunyikan kertas peta –yang digambar dengan tangan- di belakang mereka dan memandanginya dengan tatapan kecewa. Aku memilih berpura-pura tidak melihatnya.

Saat pulang, aku tak sengaja melihat beberapa gumpalan kertas di lantai.

Aku mengabaikannya dan pura-pura tidak tahu.

Tak apa.

Draco lebih penting.

"Ayo, pergi ke danau," ajakku setelah pulang dan berganti baju. Draco tidak bergerak dari lantai, tempatnya bermain dengan buku –Severus hanya punya rumah berisikan buku- dan boneka musangnya.

"Tidak mau," jawabnya. Aku mengangkat alis.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak mau saja." Ia tidak menatapku, malah sibuk membolak-balik halaman buku tebal di lantai. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri. Mungkin, aku bisa menemukan tempat nyaman untuk bersantai di hari libur bersama Draco.

Aku bersemangat memikirkan hal ini.

**.**

Danau yang pernah didatangi Draco itu benar-benar mengerikan, berada di sana sama saja seperti menjadi aktor sampingan di film horor. Tak sengaja aku mendengar suara yang memanggil namaku, kupikir Draco datang mengikutiku untuk bermain di Danau ini.

Sayangnya, aku sendirian, tak ada Draco, dan itu yang makin menambah horor suasana.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku pulang." Dengan cepat, ku bawa kakiku melangkah pergi dari tempat itu. Lagipula, kenapa juga aku datang ke sini? Oh ya, aku iingin mencari tempat rekreasi di sini. Sayang sekali, suasana seram di sini tak bagus untuk kesehatan mental. Mungkin halloween paling pas di sini.

Tunggu dulu,

sepertinya Severus pernah berkata untuk tidak ke danau sendirian.

Uh-oh... kuharap tak terjadi sesuatu, misalnya ada jamur tumbuh di kepala—please, itu tidak akan membuatku punya banyak teman.

Beruntungnya, tak ada keanehan yang terjadi, tumbuh jamur pun tidak. Severus tidak perlu tahu aku pergi ke danau tadi—tentu saja, kau pikir aku akan memberitahunya? Ha, role model katamu? Ugh... tak akan ada yang tahu selama aku diam, bukan? Uhu~

Sayangnya, baru saja aku membuka pintu belakang, sudah kulihat Draco berdiri dengan wajah tidak senang di dekat meja menatapku.

"Kau dari danau, 'kan?"

Gawat.

Malamnya, Severus menunda makan malamku dengan omelannya. Aku merasa serba salah dan tidak adil. Yaah, paling tidak, tidak ada yang menjewer telingaku seperti yang telah kulakukan pada Draco. Ah, seharusnya ini bukanlah hal yang patut dibanggakan. Mungkin sekarang aku sedang nyengir 10 jari, tak mengindahkan wajah masam Draco terhadapku.

**.**

**.**

Aku bermimpi tentang seorang anak kecil berambut putih panjang dan dikepang. Ia memakai gaun putih selutut dan memegang sehelai daun talas lebar di atas kepalanya, memayunginya dari rintik-rintik hujan. Tangan satunya terangkat, membuat gesture mengajak ke arahku. Anak itu memandangku tanpa minat, tapi dia masih melambai padaku. Apa yang dia inginkan?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" tanyaku setengah berteriak saat menyadari ia berdiri di dekat danau. Ia tak menjawabku, malah terus memanggilku dengan tangannya. Tanpa mengindahkan penolakan yang berteriak samar di hatiku, aku beranjak menghampiri anak itu. Aku tak pernah tahu bahwa satu langkah yang kubuat saat itu adalah permulaan dari bencana. Badanku bergidik ngeri tatkala melihat senyum terulas di bibir pucat itu, dan kedua mata beriris putih dengan titik hitam di tengahnya yang terlihat di sana. Di wajah pucat anak itu.

Sontak kedua mataku terbuka ke alam nyata.

Menyadari kedua kakiku telah keluar dari pintu dapur.

Dan derap langkah kaki di belakangku dengan panggilan heran yang mengiringi.

Seharusnya aku mendengarkan peringatan Severus agar tidak ke dekat danau sendirian. Nyatanya aku tidak pergi sendirian, Draco ada di belakangku. Aku yakin itu, suaranya yang memanggilku terdengar jelas menandakan bahwa ia mengejarku. Tapi, aku tak memedulikannya.

Entah apa yang aku cari. Apakah anak aneh itu?

Sesuatu memanggilku dan aku harus menuruti maunya. Tubuhku seolah tak mau mengikuti jeritan otakku untuk berhenti dan menunggu adikku. Tubuhku berjalan tergesa-gesa, sementara Draco kewalahan mengejarku.

Kedua mataku membelalak saat kusadari bahwa kakiku membawaku mendekati danau. Oh, tidak! Severus pernah bilang kalau danaunya tidak dalam, tapi masalahnya ada padaku. Aku belum bisa berenang dengan baik! Aku harus berhenti! Berhenti!

AAAKH!

"DRACO! !" jeritku keras. Entah apa yang kumau, tapi aku merasa harus berteriak. Terserah apa. Kakiku tidak mau berhenti. "SIAL! BERHENTI!" Kedua mataku melotot geram bercampur panik pada kedua kakiku. Jantungku berdegup kencang.

Kakiku telah menginjak tepian.

Aku tak bisa melihat ke belakang, namun kudengar suara melengking adikku membelah keheningan sesaat itu.

"HARRRYYY! !"

DUG! BYYUUUUR! !

Sial.

Kepalaku terantuk batu dan kini aku tenggelam.

Sakit.

**.**

**.**

Aku tak bisa berbuat apa pun. Semuanya begitu buram, tak jelas. Aku hanya mengingat rasa sakit di kepalaku dan sesuatu yang basah mengalir di wajahku. Sebelumnya sepertinya ada air masuk ke hidungku, ataukah itu hanya ilusi? Enthalah, yang paling terasa ialah apa yang mengalir di kepalaku.

Hangat.

Apakah aku bermimpi? Ataukah memang sesuatu yang kulihat dengan kedua mataku yang hanya bisa terbuka sedikit ini adalah darah?

Kuharap aku hanya bermimpi, sambil memejamkan mata aku berdoa seperti itu. Aku harus bangun dari mimpi ini. Severus tak akan pulang selama dua hari, jadi aku harus bangun pagi-pagi dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Draco.

Draco, ya Draco. Apa dia sudah bangun? Draco?

—ry!—

Ah, aku terlambat bangun. Sepertinya aku mendengar suara Draco memanggilku. Aku pasti ketiduran terlalu lama. Aku harus membuka mataku atau menggerakkan badan supaya dia tahu kalau aku sudah bangun.

Aah,

aku tak bisa.

—arry—

Tunggu sebentar lagi, Draco, sabarlah sedikit. Aku juga sedang berusaha bangun. Jangan-jangan kau menindihku lagi, ya?

Aah,

aku tak bisa bernafas.

—Harry!—

Uh-oh! itu teriakanmu? Oh Tuhan, aku tidak tahu suaramu bisa sangat melengking seperti itu. Pantas saja kau tak pernah bicara, ternyata suaramu nyaris seperti perempuan. Tenang saja, saat kau mengalam pubertas, suaramu akan berat dan menjadi laki-laki sejati sepertiku ini.

Ya, menjadi sepertiku, Draco.

Aah,

aku merasa lelah.

**.**

"HARRY! HARRY!" pekikan keras melengking itu tak berguna saat ia menyadari bahwa laki-laki berambut hitam yang ia guncang-guncang saat ini tak terbangun, malah detak jantungnya semakin lemah. Aliran kecil air bening mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Rasanya asin terkecap dilidahnya.

Nafasnya tersengal-sengal semenjak ia menarik kakaknya itu ke daratan.

Dengan putus asa, ia membenamkan wajahnya di kemeja basah kakaknya. Kedua tangan kecilnya meremas erat kemejanya.

"HUWAAAAA! !"

Tangisan khas anak kecil itu begitu familiar di telinganya. Membuat guncangan batin dan keputusasaan yang seolah membuntuti setiap langkah kakinya.

Rapat kedua matanya menutup dengan air mata menggenang.

Merah mukanya karena tangisan yang belum reda.

Gemetar tubuhnya mencengkeram kemeja kakak angkatnya seolah itu akan membangunkannya.

Ia merasa deja vu. Mengingat kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu di sebuah bangunan yang ia sebut rumah. Hal yang sama kini pun kembali terjadi.

Itu adalah kematian.

Kematian yang hendak menjemput orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Bagai roda berputar yang tak akan pernah terhenti. Semuanya kembali terulang menjadi cerita baru. Draco hanya bisa menangis keras-keras, mengutuk takdir yang terus-menerus menyiksanya. Langit kelam hanya memberikan titik-titik hujan yang malah membuatnya makin murka.

Tanpa beranjak dari duduknya ia menggumam, "aku tahu kau di sini..."

Dengan susah payah menelan isakan, "AKU TAHU KAU DI SINI! !"

Mendadak angin berhembus kencang, membuat titik-titik hujan menampar-nampar wajahnya. Namun, ia tidak goyah. Kedua matanya melotot keras dengan ketegaran di dalamnya. Itu adalah keputusan yang tak akan ia sesali.

Pada akhirnya, ia akan selalu berkorban.

"_**Kau tahu aku di sini. Aku memang selalu di sini,**_" sebuah suara menyambut teriakannya. Anak kecil entah sejak kapan warna rambutnya berubah perak menahan bibirnya yang gemetar, seolah ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi dan tangis adalah akhirnya. Kedua permata abu-abu berkaca-kaca menatap dalam wajah kakak yang selalu merawatnya yang kini terbaring tak berdaya dengan kematian yang siap membawanya.

Jauh di belakangnya, berdiri seorang anak kecil yang lebih muda darinya. Berlindung dirinya di bawah lebarnya daun talas yang seolah tak pernah layu sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu. Rambut putih yang dikepang panjang itu menjuntai hingga ke lututnya. Titik mata hitam beiris putih itu tampak membuatnya seolah tengah melotot jika bukan karena pinggiran bola matanya yang berwarna hitam sebagai penanda bahwa warna matanya adalah putih. Penampilan yang tidak biasa dan sangat tidak normal.

Anak kecil itu berbicara seperti menggumam, namun lawan bicaranya bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Si anak laki-laki bermata abu-abu tak teralih, tetap ia menatap kakaknya.

"_**Kau ingat syaratnya.**_"

Terserah.

"_**Aku akan menyelamatkannya kalau begitu maumu.**_"

Secepatnya!

"_**Aku meminta imbalan yang sama seperti sebelumnya."**_

...

"_**Kedewasaanmu, Draco Malfoy.**_"

Anak berwajah kusut dan merah itu mengerutkan kedua alisnya sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya. Memahat dan menyimpan wajah sang kakak angkat yang melindungi dan menyayangi. Memendam kenangan tentang keluarga yang ia miliki. Dulu dan sekarang.

"...Terserah."

Kau meminta,

kau membayar.

**.**

**.**

Di sana, berselimut lumpur dan diterjang hujan, dua mata kancing boneka musang menjadi saksi bisu pertukaran itu.

Sang adik mengingat apa yang pernah ia miliki.

Sang kakak melupakan apa yang pernah ia miliki.

Sebuah jalan besar berkelok dan berduri itu dulu dilalui oleh dua saudara yang tak terhubung oleh darah. Dengan erat, yang tua menggandeng yang muda. Dengan penuh kasih, menuntunnya untuk berjalan bersama.

Namun, kini yang muda hanya bisa berdiri dan melihat. Punggung sang kakak berada jauh di sana, perlahan meninggalkan dan melupakannya. Ia tak bisa berteriak memanggil. Ia tak bisa bergerak untuk meraih tangannya. Keheningan dan kegelapan menelannya dalam-dalam.

Air mata menggenang.

Boneka musang bergantung lemah di tangan sang pemilik.

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam acak-acakan tampak sibuk memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam kopernya. Kemudian, menutupnya dan menariknya keluar dari kamar yang sudah ia tempati selama 10 tahun itu. Permata hijaunya berkilau di balik kacamata yang dikenakannya. Dengan tergesa-gesa berlari ke arah meja makan setelah menaruh kopernya di ruang tamu.

"Oh, Harry! Kau harusnya bangun lebih cepat tadi," omel Molly Weasley, istri dari Arthur Weasley, paman yang mengasuhnya sejak ia meninggalkan rumah Severus. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum minta maaf seraya menyantap bubur gandumnya. Di sebelahnya, Ron, anak kedua dari terakhir Arthur Weasley, tampak setengah tertidur saat menyantap sarapannya.

Setelah salam hangat dan air mata serta nasihat yang terus diulang-ulang, Ron, sahabat sang pemuda, berhasil menyeretnya ke stasiun sebelum ia terlambat dan kehilangan momennya.

"Well, Harry, kukira inilah saatnya perpisahan," ujar Ron sok tegar seraya mengulurkan tangan. Pemuda sebaya di depannya hanya tersenyum dan menjabatnya sebelumnya menariknya dalam pelukan persahabatan. Ron menahan lengkungan di bibirnya saat menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya. "Jaga dirimu, kawan."

"Kau juga, Ron," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar dan menarik kopernya menaiki kereta.

"Bye!"

Ron melambaikan tangannya, "Jangan lupa kirim surat, Harry! !"

Harry Potter tersenyum mengiyakan, "akan kuingat itu!"

Kereta berjalan dan Harry bersiap di kompartemennya. Perjalanan melelahkan menuju North Lanarkshire yang ditinggalkannya 10 tahun yang lalu, berkunjung ke rumah Severus, dan tugas penelitian di liburannya.

**.**

**.**

"Kau ke sini untuk tugas penelitian, kan?" Aku mengangguk seraya mencomot kue oleh-oleh untuk Severus dari Molly. Severus menatapku datar.

"Kalau aku tidak salah, itu untukku, kenapa kau memakannya?" tanyanya seraya menarik kotak kue yang tadi kubuka, sementara aku hanya bisa mengerutu. Kalau tahu begini, lebih baik kumakan saja pas di kereta tadi. Ia beranjak dari sofa dan menaiki tangga, dan aku bersiap membawa koperku ke kamar yang dulu kutempati. Aah, aku bersiap untuk tidur dari perjalanan melelahkan!

"Kamarmu masih di tempat yang dulu," Severus berkata dari depan kamarnya, "belum kubersihkan sejak 10 tahun yang lalu."

"APA! ?"

Blam!

Suara pintu tertutup itu menjawab rasa kagetku. Kini, aku aku harus membersihkan kamar yang belum tersentuh selama 10 tahun setelah perjalanan panjang dan melelahkan! ?

Orang tua itu tidak berubah sejak dulu!

Akhirnya, malam itu aku tidur di sofa dengan selimut dan bantal yang berhasil kuselamatkan dari ruangan penuh debu itu.

Dulu, aku pernah terjatuh di danau di dekat pemakaman tua dan hampir mati tenggelam. Tak ada yang tahu siapa yang menyelamatkanku, karena saat ditemukan, aku telah berada di darat dan tampak sedang tidur seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Severus memarahiku habis-habisan setelah itu. Dan karena stresnya bertumpuk akhirnya pasangan Weasley yang baru pulang dari Mesir datang mengambilku. Severus mewanti-wanti agar menjaga sikap dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk paham, tak mau membuat wajahnya semakin seram karena stres.

Setelah itu, aku melanjutkan pendidikan di London dan datang lagi ke kota kecil ini untuk tugas penelitian. Padahal seharusnya hari-hari di sini digunakan untuk bersenang-senang, bukan malah mengerjakan tugas.

Pagi hari setelah membersihkan kamar dan menata barang-barangku, aku izin berkeliling sebentar keluar. Severus hanya menjawabku dengan lambaian tangan seraya terus menulisi kertasnya. Sepertinya dia tak lagi khawatir, karena aku sudah besar. Setelah menutup pintu pelan-pelan, aku berjalan menyusuri jalan besar yang dulu kulewati saat masih di sekolah dasar dulu.

Tidak banyak orang yang menyapaku, yaah karena lingkungannya yang kurang bergaul, sih. Apalagi Severus yang hanya kelihatan kalau ke kantor atau ke pasar.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, aku menemukan sebuah bangunan batu tua dengan rumput menjalar di sekelilingnya. Atap yang roboh kelihatan jelas dari jendelanya. Terdorong rasa penasaran, aku menoleh mencari orang lewat, dan diam-diam memasuki bangunan yang bahkan tak memiliki pagar pembatas itu. Ilalang-ilalang tinggi di halamannya, lantai licin dan berlumut, serta sinar matahari yang menyeruak dari lubang atap yang hancur.

Sepertinya bangunan itu adalah rumah mewah dulunya, tapi dibiarkan hancur sendirinya. Aku menaiki tangga dan berjalan ke sekitar hingga menemukan jendela yang langsung melihat ke arah jalan. Aa, menyenangkan sekali bisa tinggal di rumah ini.

Di ruangan itu ada tempat tidur reyot dan lemari lapuk. Dan beberapa puing-puing benda. Mataku memandang ke sekitar, hingga tertumbuk pada sebuah benda empuk yang tampak usang.

Sebuah boneka musang.

Entah kenapa, aku merasa nostalgia. Mungkin aku pernah memainkannya waktu masih kecil dulu. Tangannku meraihnya dan menepuk-nepuknya berharap bisa membuatnya bersih walaupun sedikit.

Aku tersenyum kecil memandangnya, kemudian menaruhnya di atas lemari lapuk kecil di samping jendela. Kulihat matahari telah condong ke barat dan tiba-tiba saja Severus terlintas di pikiranku. Aah, benar. Aku harus menyiapkan makan malam sebelum kena sindiran karena tinggal gratis, padahal aku ini keponakannya.

Setelah menerjang ilalang setinggi dada itu, aku berhasil keluar dari pekarangan dan kembali ke jalan besar berbatu sebelumnya. Mataku memandangi rumah itu untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum berjalan pergi.

Namun, sesuatu menahanku. Ya, kupikir aku melihat seseorang di jendela ruangan tempatku tadi. Dengan segera aku menoleh dan melihat jendela kosong. Tak ada seorang pun di sana. Oh tidak, sepertinya aku mulai berhalusinasi karena lapar.

"Aku tak akan sempat menyiapkan makan malam kalau tak lari," gumamku dan berlari-lari kecil, berharap sampai ke rumah sebelum malam tiba.

Meninggalkan bangunan tua yang terletak jauh dari jalan beraspal.

**.**

**.**

Di tangannya, ia menggenggam lengan boneka kecil berbentuk musang. Memandang kosong jalan di luar sana dari jendelanya.

Iris putih yang dulu berwarna abu-abu itu tampak redup saat langit makin menggelap. Rambut peraknya yang dulu berwarna pirang platinum itu tersapu lembut oleh angin malam. Semuanya berwarna putih, membuatnya bagai cahaya di kegelapan.

Di bangunan tua itu,

di jendela lantai dua itu,

ia berdiam diri memandang kesepian malam.

Draco ada bersama keheningan dan kesendirian,

dalam keabadiaan seratus tahun yang pertama dan selanjutnya.

**_The End_**

Alhamdulillah, selesai juga fic ini setelah banyaknya perubahan alur dan kontroversi hati yang mendalam,, ("_ _)

**.**

**.**

**Epilog_ _**

Pemuda itu bertanya mengenai bangunan tua itu pada seorang kakek berwajah ramah yang tinggal tak jauh dari sana. Orang-orang memangilnya Profesor Dumbledore.

"Bangunan tua itu?" Dumbledore mengangkat wajah memandangi atap rubuh di balik pepohonan di seberang pagar. "Ah, ya. Itu milik keluarga Malfoy. Mereka pergi sekitar 20 tahun yang lalu."

"Padahal bangunannya bagus, kenapa tidak disumbangkan saja," Argus, si tukang kebun, menimpali dengan gerutuan seraya berjalan ke arah dapur. Dumbledore menyadari rasa penasaran pemuda itu.

"Mereka ingin bangunan itu roboh sendiri."

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi saat itu, Prof?" tanya Harry.

"Waktu itu," mulai kakek itu, "kalau tidak salah, ada kelompok perampok yang masuk dan mengambil harta serta melukai mereka, tapi syukurlah pasangan itu selamat."

"Mereka tidak punya anak?"

Dumbledore mengangguk, "Ya, kupikir juga begitu." Kemudian bergumam, "seharusnya ada anak berambut pirang nyaris putih...oh, aku sudah tambah pikun!"

Harry yang mendengarnya hanya melirik. Kemudian, Argus keluar dengan nampan berisi teh di tangannya, ia menaruhnya di meja. "Kau mau ke sana, anak muda?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai seram. "Orang-orang bilang di sana ada hantu—" Harry bergidik, "tapi, itu hanya anak kecil. Kau tak akan dimakan," ungkapnya sambil terkekeh. Harry tersenyum rapat.

Dumbledore hanya tersenyum.

"Kau takut, Harry?"

Harry tertegun sebelum tersenyum, "tidak. Aku sudah pernah masuk ke sana dan tidak menemukan apa pun."

Dumbledore mengangguk paham seraya menyesap tehnya.

Harry mengingat keanehan melihat sosok di jendela kemarin. Mungkinkah cerita si tua Argus itu benar? Entahlah. Harry tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Namun, ia mengingat perasaan nostalgia saat menyentuh boneka musang di sana.

Perasaan itu sangat erat. Seolah berusaha mengingatkannya pada sesuatu yang terlupa.

Sesuatu yang berharga,

yang ia lindungi dengan kasih sayang.

Entah apa yang telah dilupakannya.

Entah apa yang telah ditinggalkannya.

Harry tak bisa mengingatnya.

**.**

**.**

Di bangunan tua itu,

di jendela lantai dua itu,

ia berdiam diri memandang kesepian pagi.

Draco ada bersama keheningan dan kesendirian,

dalam keabadiaan seratus tahun yang pertama dan selanjutnya.


End file.
